1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an adhesive silicone elastomer film useful as an adhesive film for electronic parts, and a covering method and a bonding method which make use of the same.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Epoxy types of adhesive films are conventionally used for the die bonding of semiconductor devices or for TAB (tape automated bonding) tapes. However, these adhesive films have problems that they have an insufficient heat resistance and they can not be made low-elastic (a high-elastic one makes it difficult to relax thermal and mechanical stress when used, e.g., as an adhesive layer by putting it between two substrates of different types, resulting in products with low reliability).
On the other hand, silicone films generally have remarkable heat resistance and low elasticity. But silicone adhesive films having sufficient adhesiveness and workability, which are produced with ease, are not known.